Imprint
by JS Abhi
Summary: What if I'm someone you don't want around?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's a two shot! Will post the last chap in this week. **

**Have a happy read!**

**P.S. It's a crazy story and it's going to be emotional. **

* * *

_"Hahaha! Aaj Raja ki maut ko dus saal ho gae! Kya din hai aaj ka!"_

_"Dus saal pehle uss daku se hume chutkara mila tha!"_

He walks through the narrow streets, clenching his fists tightly as he hears the people around him.

_"Paper mai uska photo bhi chapa hai! Zalil insaan! Maut ke waqt bhi has raha tha!"_

_"Acha hai ki Raja ka koi pariwaar nahi hai. Varna aam logonki toh koi kher hi nahi thi!"_

He jerked his head away in a try to block those voices from reaching his brain. His walking pace increased without his cognizance.

_"Fuhuhuhu..Aap bhi kya keh rahe hai? Agar uska koi bacha hota bhi, toh bhi log use zinda nahi rehne dete!"_

_"Sahi keh rahi ho. Uske baap ne kya kam jurm kiye hai, jo hum uske bache ko jine dete?!"_

His heart feels suddenly tight in his chest. It was becoming hard for him to breathe. He clenches his teeth, struggling to control.

_"Uss bache ko sirf aur sirf nafrat hi naseeb hoti!"_

He squeezes his eyes shut, running away from there as fast as he could, holding the hat on his head with his right hand. He just wants to get away from those voices immediately. They kill him! In some mere minutes he was in his environs. He then slows down his steps, panting heavily. When his breathes go back to normal, he sits down on the green grass with his knees near his chest and hands around them, watching the stream flow.

His lips quiver and he finally lets out a sob, covering his face with his hat. It is way too much to take in for a kid of merely 10 years of age. What is his fault?!

Hours pass by. But he was far away from the real world. He was just sitting there with his eyes glued to the flowing water of the stream and mind elsewhere.

"Shaam ho gai hai. Tum abhitak ghar kyun nahi aae?"

He snaps out of the world he was in hearing that known voice. He turns his head around to find his guardian leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed and expressions calm.

"Dadu?" He whispers in surprise.

Subin inclines. "Aaj duty sirf shaam tak hi thi."

He turns his gaze away, again to look at the stream. "Hmmm.."

None spoke anything for sometime. Both were in their own thoughts. Only the chirping of the birds and the music of the stream could be heard from where they were. No sound of people.

"Dadu?" The boy speaks after a prolonged period. "Kya mera jeena jayaz nahi hai?"

Subin sighs. "Logonki baaton par dhyan mat do Abhijeet."

Abhijeet bites on his lower lip trying to stop his tears from flowing. "Mai unki baatein bachpan se sunta aaraha hun, Dadu. Voh sab mujhse nafrat karte hai. 'Raja' ke bete se nafrat karte hai." He pauses, further adding in a very low tone. "Mere andar ek bahot hi khatarnaq aadmi ka khoon daudta hai!"

"Jaanta hun." Subin snickeres.

"Unhone bahot jurm kiye hai." Abhijeet continues dreamily.

Subin smiles with his eyes still closed, nodding to Abhijeet. "Jaanta hun."

"Lekin unhone aapse mujhe duniya ke nazar se bachaneki binnti bhi ki, aur aapne maan bhi li." He says, on the verge of tears.

"Haan, jaanta hun."

Abhijeet hits the bark beside him with his fists, breaking down. "KYUN?!..KYUN MAAN LI AAPNE UNKI BAAT?!"

...

...

_10 years ago_

_"Kya baat karni thi tumhe? Jaldi bolo, mujrimon keliye mere paas zyada waqt nahi." _

_Raja smiles sheepishly, his hat covering his face."Aadhe se zyada zindagi toh tumne mere piche hi laga di, aur ab tumhare paas mereliye waqt nahi?"_

_Subin gives him a cold stare. "Tum bol rahe ho yah mai jau?"_

_"Nahi, jao mat. Bata raha hun..hahah..tumme sabar naam ki chiz bilkul nahi hai Subin!" He stands up and dusts his clothes, coming forward in light. With his index finger he pushes his hat up and gives Subin a cheeky grin. "Joh bhi maine kiya Subin, uski saza toh mujhe agle hafte mil hi jaegi. Lekin mera bacha jisne abhi duniya mein kadam bhi nahi rakha, use kiss baat ki saza?"_

_Subin's eyes widen hearing that. "Impossible Raja! Tum jaante ho ke kanoon har uss insaan ko saza dega jiska tumhare saath tallukh hai. Tumhari biwi bhi tumse mili hui thi, bhulo mat!"_

_"Haan-haan pata hai." Raja holds the iron bar. "Tum log mere biwi tak bhi pohoch jaoge. Magar Subin, iss sab mein mere honewale bache ka kya dosh hai?"_

_"Chahte kya ho tum?" Subin asks directly._

_Raja laughs. "Bwahahaha..Socha nahi tha ke tum itne jaldi budhe ho gae ho Subin..hahaha"_

_"RAJA!"_

_"Theek hai, theek hai, chillao mat." Raja says with a smile. "Tumhe bas mere bache ko bachana hai, aur uski parwarish karni hai. Uske paida hote hi Sonal apni jaan dedegi."_

_Subin looks at him calmly. "Aur kiss basis pe tumhe lagta hai ke mai tumhara yeh kaam karunga?"_

_"Heheehe...H__um dono saalon se ek dusre ke saath ladh rahe hai. Kitni dafaa toh humne ek dusre ko takreeban maar hi diya tha. Mai tumpar utna hi bharosa karta hun, jitna mai apne kisi saathi pe karta." He smirks. "Mai jaanta hun tum yeh karoge. Ache logonki saali yahi khasiyat hoti hai."_

_And Subin falls quiet._

_..._

_..._

Subin laughs. "Hahahaha..mai kanoon ka rakhwala hun bache! Raja ne jo kiya uski saza use kanoon ne dedi. Lekin tum..tum toh uss waqt paida bhi nahi hue the! Tumhe saza dena ka haq na toh kanoon ko tha, na hi iss duniya ko." Abhijeet looks at him. "Tumhe agar mai na sambhalta toh duniya toh tumhari jaan leleti. Issliye maani maine uski baat. Samjhe, bache? Hahaha."

Abhijeet feels rage building within himself. "Aap kiss baat par itna has rahe hai?!"

"Hunh?" Subin stops laughing and looks at him. But then a huge grin spreads across his face. "Tum kiss baat par roo rahe ho, bache?" He sees Abhijeet turn away but he still continues. "Zinda raho Abhijeet, kya pata, tumhe bhi koi wajah jaldi hi mil jae."

"Wajah?" Abhijeet mutters under his breath.

"Nana-ji!..Nana-ji!" They both look in the direction of the voice and see a young boy running towards them. Subin stands up immediately and the boy hugs him around his leg. "Nana-ji! Mai aapko gharpe dhundh raha tha aur aap yahan par hai?!"

Subin picks up the kid in his arms. "Are bete, aap yahan? Autny ne bheja kya?"

Boy answers innocently. "Aunty ne kaha ke aap yahi miloge, issliye mai yahan chala aya."

"Hahaha..aisa kya?.." He looks around to find Abhijeet and notices that he was leaving that place silently. He stops him. "Ruko Abhijeet, mere pote se toh milo."

Abhijeet stops abruptly and answers in hesitation. "Lekin Dadu.."

"Yeh kaun hai Nana-ji?"

Subin puts the boy down as they walk towards Abhijeet. "Yeh Abhijeet hai Daya, aajse tumhara bada bhai. Tumse teen saal bada hai."

Daya looks at him in confusion whereas Abhijeet's eyes widen in shock.

"Sachi Nanu?"

"Of course, bete." Daya looks at his grandfather for reassurance then turns towards Abhijeet with a huge smile dangling on his face. "Aajse tum mere bade bhai!" He holds Abhijeet's hand but Abhijeet takes it out of his grip. "Dadu aap yeh kya.."

"Abhijeet!" Subin says in a strict tone on which Abhijeet frowns. Then he turns towards Daya. "Daya, aap ghar jao. Mai aur Abhijeet aa hi rahe hai."

Daya nods with a smile. "Jee Nanu!" He looks at Abhijeet. "Bye Abhi!" And he runs away from there waving at both of them. Abhijeet looks at Subin in surprise. "Aapne suna? Usne toh mujhe nickname bhi dediya. Yeh hai kaun? Pehle toh ise kabhi nahi dekha."

"Meri beti ka bacha hai." Subin says. "Lekin kuch saalon pehle iske papa ki maut ho gai aur kuch hafton pehle iske maa ki." He adds in a low tone. "Ab iski custody mere haath mein hai. Yeh abse mere saath hi rahega."

"Lekin aap ise mera bhai kyun bana rahe hai?" Abhijeet asks instantly in an irritated tone, ignoring everything else. Subin grins. "Ab tum mujhe 'Dadu' kehte ho aur voh 'Nanu'..hue na tum dono bhai-bhai?.." Saying so, he starts walking away. Abhijeet follows him looking completely annoyed. "Agar yeh mujhse itne bade nahi hote toh mai toh inhe...!" he murmurs under his breath, well-heard by Subin who just laughs it off.

...

...

_The next day_

"Tum mera picha kyun kar rahe ho?" Abhijeet asks Daya arrogantly. "Tumhe ghar par nahi rehna toh kahi aur jao. Mera picha mat karo."

"Magar Abhi.." Daya says in a cute tone, coming ahead and holding Abhijeet's hand. "Tum toh mere bhai ho na? Tumhare saath nahi aaunga toh kahan jaunga?"

Abhijeet jerks his hand away. "Kahi bhi jao, mere piche kyun aa rahe ho?"

_"Are-are yeh khabar toh suno. Raja ke kuch saathiyon ko kal jail se riha karwadiya gaya. Hey Bhagwan!"_

Abhijeet glances for once at the person saying that, then continues walking again.

"Vaise tum itni subah-subah jungle ki oar kyun jaa rahe ho?" Daya asks, still following him carelessly.

"Tumse matlab?" Abhijeet gives a cold reply, on which Daya says. "Vaise toh kuch bhi nahi.."

"Tum jao yahanse!

Daya pouts. "Mai kahin aur kyun jaun? Aur jaun bhi toh kahan jaun?"

"Jahan tumhara dil kare.."

Daya grins. "Shihihi..fir toh mai tumhare saath hi chalunga."

"Tum kahi aur jaane ka kya loge?" Abhijeet asks tiredly.

Daya answers immediately. "Dosti!"

Abhijeet pauses. He looks at Daya for a second who is smiling like a loon, then keeps on walking without speaking another word.

...

...

_Some days later_

"Dadu! Daya har roz mera picha karta hai. Mai kisi tarah se usko ullu banakar vahanse nikal jaata hun, magar yeh kabtak chalega?" Abhijeet storms into Subin's room. Subin, who is watching the T.V. doesn't pay any attention. It makes Abhijeet more angry. "Dadu! Aap sunn rahe hai?!"

"Nahi." Subin answers, biting a cracker.

"DADU!" Abhijeet yells.

"Kya hai Abhijeet?" Their aunt or say caretaker, answers him. "Kyun ghar sar pe uthaya hua hai. Chalo bahar niklo ghar se."

Abhijeet, who was now fuming in anger, throws a pillow over Subin who ducks it. "Bad aim bacha."

Abhijeet clenches his jaw. "Theek hai, mai jaa raha hun. Lekin agar aaj fir Daya ne mera picha kiya na, toh mai sach keh raha hun, mai use bahot marunga!" He leaves the place with fast steps whereas Subin and the lady fall laughing. "Tumhare pote bhi kamal ke hai Subin."

"Yeh bilkul apne baap pe gaya hai!"

...

...

It happens yet again. Daya is following Abhijeet today as well and Abhijeet is paying no heed. Because if he does, he'll end up harming Daya. But Daya is that notorious kid..

"Hey Abhi, tum aaj toh gayab nahi ho jaoge na?"

No answer.

"Vaise aaj toh mai tumhe gayab hone dunga bhi nahi. Mai tumhara picha karunga aur pata lagaunga ke tum kahan jaate ho." Daya says with a smile as he closes his eyes. Abhijeet smirks, lifting his hat up. And the moment Daya opens his eyes, he finds Abhijeet gone already. But it doesn't stop him. "Aaj mai piche nahi hatunga! Pata laga kar hi rahunga ke tum jaate kahan ho!"

...

...

He aims the Nerf-gun at the targets drawn by him on the trees. He shoots five times, and yet today the fifth one misses the target. He groans leaning against a branch when a parakeet comes and sits on his arm making him giggle. "Wah! Tumne toh aaj kamal hi kar diya. Mere bulaave ke bina hi aagae?"

The loud laugh filling the environment makes the bird fly away whereas recognising the voice, Abhijeet clenches his fists tightly. "Ise toh mai.."

"Bwahahaha..tum yahan panchiyonse milne aate ho? Yeh baat chupa rahe the tum mujhse? Shihihihihi."

"Daya!" Abhijeet says in a dangerously low tone. He jumps towards him and hits him on his head hardly. "TUM MERA PICHA KARTE-KARTE YAHAN TAK AAGAE?!

Daya places both of his hands over the part hit by Abhijeet. His lips quiver. "Tumne mujhe aaj fir mara?"

Abhijeet speaks in anger. "Haan mara! Toh kya aarti utaru mai tumhari? Tum har roz mere piche-piche kyun aate ho haan?"

Some tears fall down from Daya's eyes. "Ghar par toh Nanu kabhi-kabar hi rehte hai. Aur agar ho bhi, toh bhi mere saath nahi khelte, aunty bhi kaam karti rehti hai. Issliye mai tumhare saath aata hun."

Abhijeet stands back, placing his hands on his waists. "Mai tumhare upar roz chillata hun, maarta hun. Fir bhi tum mere piche aate ho. Kyun?"

"Kyunki.." Daya says firmly, rubbing away his tears. "Akelepan se toh acha hai ki mai tumhare saath rehkar chotein khau."

"Toh tum chahte ho ke tum mere saath raho..hai na?" Abhijeet asks calmly. Daya nods. "Hmm!"

"Tum chahte ho ki mai zinda rahu, sahi?" He asks in the same tone. Daya nods again. "Hmm!"

Abhijeet smiles, lifting his hat up with his index finger. "Congrats. Aajse hum dono bhai-bhai hai!"

* * *

**A/N Inspired from manga 'One Piece'.**

**It's a TS. ****Will post the last chapter very soon!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


	2. Chapter 2

A group of people descend from the train stopped at a station, one by one. The person leading the group was wearing a cowboy hat over his head and a black cape covering his right arm while the others were wearing some ordinary clothes.

"Shanks! Tumhe pura yakin hai ki yahi voh gaav hai?" A person asks looking utterly confused. Shanks glances at him and nods. "Haan, tumlog chinta mat karo. Pura yakin hai mujhe ki yeh vahi gaav hai."

Another person shakes his head. "Lekin yeh aadmi hume milega kahan?"

Shanks shakes his head in disappointment . "Milega voh hume Kabir, zarur milega. Jaega kahan? Bwahahahaha.." And along with him his crew also starts laughing causing them to receive various curious looks from the people passing by.

...  
"One..Two.. Three..Shoot!"  
As soon as the Abhijeet says 'shoot', Daya presses the trigger but once again he misses the target, irritating Abhijeet to the core. Because it's been a week now and still Daya hasn't learnt how to use a nerf gun, Abhijeet had started doubting his interest.

"Daya, itne paas se bhi tera nishana nahi laga? Tujhe sachmein yeh sikhna bhi hai ke nahi?"  
Daya pouts, "Nahi, mujhe sikhna hai...Aur mai sab sahi se hi kar raha hun, zarur iss gun mein koi problem hogi."

Abhijeet shakes his head in disappointment, "Abe, teri position hi theek nahi hai. Dekh.." He holds his hand and straightens it. "Aise..aise rakh haath aur fir shoot kar."

Daya nods, so Abhijeet leaves his hand and goes behind. Daya shoots once again but in that moment, his position again changes and he misses the target.

Knowing that he missed the target, Daya turns his head around to look at Abhijeet with quivering lips. Abhijeet facepalms, shaking his head once again, murmuring. "Rotlu kahika!" Then says in a loud tone, "Koi nahi, tu jaane de. Tujhse nahi hoga. Hum kal fir.."

"Nahi!" Daya says in a stubborn tone. "Mai nahi aaunga ghar. Mujhe aaj hi yeh nishana lagana hai...Tum laga sakte ho toh mai kyun nahi?"  
Abhijeet was going to protest when in that moment both of them hear a loud voice making them cover their ears.

__Banduk _____ke _______goliki____ _____awaaz? _____Abhijeet looks in the direction of the voice and sees a group of people walking in their direction. The person leading the group was holding a revolver in his hands. He was rubbing the revolver against his temple. Abhijeet holds Daya's hand and pulls him behind himself.

"Chotein miyan, aise chalai jaati hai pistol. Seekhna chahoge?" A person from the group winks at Daya who was clutching Abhijeet's t-shirt tightly, hardly peeking from behind of him. Abhijeet in anger glances for once at Daya and then turns back to the one who said that. "Kaun ho tumlog? Akela chhod do hume."

The person leading the group clicks his tongue and says in vex. "Kabir! Bachon ko darao mat, samjhe?"

Kabir shrugs with a smile. "Jaise tum kaho."

Abhijeet grasps Daya's hand tightly because of the realisation that the other one had already started crying. He whispers in a low tone. "Chup ho jao, mai hun na?" Then in a loud tone, he addresses the crew. "Chale jao tumlog yahanse."

The whole group of men look at him in amazement.

Manan, one of the crew members, speaks as, "Kya karna hai aur kya nahi, yeh tum hume mat sikhao bache. Bas itna batao ke.." he glances at the person standing in the front with, "Oye Shanks! Use photo toh dikhao."

Shanks gives him a nod and removes a photo from his pocket. "Ise pehchante ho?"

Both Daya and Abhijeet look keenly at the photograph and then at each other in shock.  
"Abhi, yeh toh.."

"Nahi!" Abhijeet says firmly maintaining an eye contact with Shanks. "Hum nahi jaante iss admiko."

Shanks raises his eyebrow hearing the reply, then smirks. "Sach batado beta, aapki aankhein jhoot nahi bol paati."  
Abhijeet looks at him in surprise but shakes his head negatively. "Mai jhoot nahi.."

"Hum iss aadmi ko koi nuksaan nahi pohochana chahte", Gagan says with warm eyes, "Hum bas inse milna chahte hai."

Abhijeet in anger, "Maine kaha na mai inhe nahi jaanta, toh nahi jaanta!"

"Acha theek hai", Shanks takes some steps ahead towards Daya, "Tum nahi par.." he brings his hand towards Daya who shuts his eyes immediately calling out Abhijeet's name, "yeh toh jaanta hai."

Abhijeet hits his hand instantly and moves away from him, his other hand still grasping Daya's. "Agar mere bhai ke taraf aank utha kar bhi dekhi na, toh jaan se maar dalunga mai tum logonko." The others start laughing whereas Shanks just keeps looking at Abhijeet in amusement. Here, Abhijeet turns towards Daya with, "Aye, tum bhaag jao yahanse. Mai inhe sambhal lunga."

Daya shakes his head negatively. Abhijeet in anger, hits him on his head making an "Ooww" come out from Daya's mouth. "Bhaag jaa yahanse!"

"Lekin Abhi tum? Tum bhi bhaago na!"

"Daya bhaag jao nahito.." he gives the little one a death glare.

"Oye Chutku!" Charan smiles at them, "daro mat, hum kuch nahi karenge tumhe."  
Abhijeet looks at him in firmness, "Aur mai tum logonpe bharosa kaise karlu?"

Another named Sikandar who was very quiet till now, speaks in a raspy voice. "Marna hota toh abtak tum logonko mardete hum. Lekin hum iss aadmi se sirf milna chahte hai. Hume iske ghar ka raasta batao. Yah fir hume khud leke chalo."

"Nahi!" Abhijeet says, "Bilkul nahi!"

Manan looks at him in anger. "Abe tu.."  
But Shanks stops him by his hand gesture. He keeps staring at the two boys and orders. "Reyansh, Avi, Qarim, pakdlo inn donoko."

The two kids give each other a look and start running from there. The three men start chasing them while the others just sit down there laughing and talking, whereas Shanks gaze was still upon the two boys. Especially, Abhijeet.

In the mid, when Daya was far away from Abhijeet but still in sight of the men chasing them, Abhijeet stops running and turns around to face them. The men too stop in surprise with the sudden change in Abhijeet's attitude.

Reyansh signals Qarim to go behind Daya but Abhijeet comes in front of him. He gives Qarim a death glare. "Uski taraf ek kadam bhi badhaya toh acha nahi hoga tumhare liye."

Reyansh folds his hands against his chest. "Acha? Toh dikhao kya karoge tum."

Abhijeet smirks at Reyansh even though his face was showing scare and with his all energy, kicks Qarim where the sun doesn't shine.

...

Daya runs into the house panting heavily. He pushes the door open of Subin's room without seeking for permission, but doesn't find him there. He instantly runs towards the backyard and finds the caretaker.  
"Ekta aunty, nana-ji kahan hai?"

She gives him a smile. "Aur kahan, chauki pe gae hai."

Daya says in a scared tone, "Chauki pe?..Aun..ty vahan Abhi...Ab mai kya..Haan!" He exclaims suddenly making her confused. "Aap unhe phone lagaiye. Abhi ke abhi."

"Haan, haan lagati hun puttar, magar bata toh de ki kya kehna hai."

Daya clicks his tongue, "Aap bas phone lagao aur mujhe dedo. Jaldi karo, please." Whispering to himself in a tensed tone, "Mere bhai ko meri zarurat hai."

...  
Abhijeet's struggle to loosen the ropes around him continues as the men in front of him keep repeating the same questions.

"Bache ab bata bhi do ke yeh insaan hume kahan milega. Bahot zaruri hai humara inse milna."  
Abhijeet pays no heed to him but continues with his struggle.

"Abe yaar ise toh.."  
Shanks interrupts him with a frown, "Manan-ji, bache ke samne kya gussa dikha rahe ho?"

Manan folds his hand against his chest and gestures towards Qarim and Avi, "Dekh unn logonki kya halat ki hai issne. Abbhi kehte ho ki bacha hai?"

Shanks gives him a huge smile, "Chote the, tab aap bhi toh aise hi the nahi? Manan jerks head away.  
Sikandar interrupts them with, "Isse kuch nahi hoga bhai, uss dusre bache ko pakadna chahiye tha."

Avi scowls, "Are Sikandar bhaiya, isne pakadne kaha diya? Jabtak yeh hatta, vo dusra ladka toh nigahon se dur ja chuka tha."

Sikandar shakes his head in disappointment. Reyansh looks at Avi in rage and walks towards Abhijeet who ignores him very smartly. Reyansh holds him by his shoulders and exclaims, "Shant raho, samjhe? Yeh rassiya nahi khulne vaali."

Abhijeet gazes at him in anger, "Jaanta hun!"

Reyansh looks at him in confusion, "Toh fir koshish kyun kar rahe ho?"

Abhijeet answers mockingly, "Tum logonko nazar-andaaz karne ka yehi ek tareeka hai."

Shanks looks at him in surprise and ends up laughing, not at him but at his answer. He places a hand over Reyansh's shoulder and signals him to get aside. Then he himself stands infront of Abhijeet and bends down a bit to face him. Abhijeet gives him a stern look but Shanks was having a smile on his face."Yeh sab karne se kuch nahi hoga chote nawaab. Humare paas pistol hai, barood hai," signalling towards Charan and Avi, "itne hatte-katte aadmi hai, aapke paas kya hai?"

Abhijeet looks at Charan and Avi through the corner of his eye and then with the same expressions, answers, "Jawline."

Shanks was taken aback by that reply but the whole crew starts laughing, including Charan and Avi. Whereas thinking that he only stated the truth, Abhijeet turns his head on the other side.

Shanks smiles at him. "Bahot hoshiyar ho bitwa. Toh humpar yeh bhi kasht kar do ke.."

"Chhod do uss bache ko!"

A strict voice rises from behind making Shanks and the others alert. Shanks turns around to see who said that and gets shocked. "Tum?!" His group starts laughing once again including him whilst Abhijeet gives that person a surprised look. "Aap yahan kya kar rahe hai? Aap jaante hai ki yeh log aapko dhundh rahe hai? Jao aap yahanse."

Subin looks at him in confusion. "Mujhe dhundh rahe hai? Kyun?"

Shanks smirks at Subin and removes his hat from his head. He shows the hat to him as well as signals towards his hair. "Kuch yaad aaraha hai Subin bhai?"

Subin frowns. "Laal baal?..laal baal..red hair?.." his eyes widen as a realisation strick his mind, "Shanks?!..Tum sab log jail se kab bahar nikle?"

Abhijeet looks at Subin with wide eyes. "Aap inhe jaante hai Dadu?"

Subin palms his face whereas the whole group starts grinning.

"Shihihihihihi..." Shanks chuckles, "Newspaper nahi padha karte kya Subin tum?"

* * *

**A/N Some of y'all have requested to continue this story so I am going to continue it but for just one more chapter. Is it alright?**

**If you liked the chapter, please read and review.**

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****Hey guys, before you start reading, I just wanna tell you that please appreciate the other characters as well. Then only you can enjoy the story. Also, I never said it's India. It's a fictional story so DO NOT BE OFFENDED IN ANYWAY, THAT'S NOT MY INTENTION!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Shanks laughs as he grabs his glass of sake. He gives a mocking smile to Subin. "Kabhi socha nahi tha ke tum iss topi ko bhul jaoge."

Subin, who was siting on the floor with his hands across his chest and feet crossed, tilted his neck. "Nahi aisi baat nahi hai. Raja ke pakde jaane ke baad toh aisi bahotsi topiya bazaar mein aai hai. Voh toh tumhare baal dekhkar meri nazar topi ki taraf gai hi nahi...Kafi bade hogae ho tum vaise." He remarks.

Shanks cocks his eyebrow, "Toh kya tumne socha tha mai humesha keliye chaudah saal ka hi rahunga?"

Subin shakes his head. "Kafi badal gae ho."

Shanks smiles, "Char saal Raja ke saath bitae, dus saal jail mein. Mera tajurba khasa utna hi hai, jitna tumhara, shihihi.."

"Lekin Subin," Kabir enters the room with a bottle of sake in his hands, "Hum chote bade hogae, aur" eyeing at the elders of the group visible from the balcony, "bade budhe ho gae." Taking a sigh, he again looks at Subin with a smile, "Toh humara chota Raja, humara Rajkumar bhi toh ab bada hogaya hoga na?"

Subin nods, "Haan, toh?" Shanks and Kabir share a confused glance.

" 'Haan toh' ka kya matlab?" Kabir asks, "Hume usse milwaoge nahi?"

Subin shrugs, taking a sip from his glass, "Mil toh chuke ho."

"Kya?" They both utter in confusion.

"Tumhara matlab hai.. Abhijeet ya Daya?"

A positive nod from Subin lights up both of their faces. They look at eachother and Shanks exclaims. "Mujhe pata tha! Abhijeet! Vohi hai, hai na?"

Subin smiles, "Haan, vohi hai...Badi jaldi pehchan liya."

Kabir chuckles, "Aisa dimaag aur itni himmat sirf Raja ke hi bete mein ho sakti hai."

Shanks nods at him, then looks at Subin with hopeful eyes. "Vo kahan hai Subin?"

"Apne kamre mein hoga." Subin sips on his sake, Shank frowns. "Rasta toh batao. Kiss kamre mein hai?"

"Aur mai yeh tumhe kyun batau?" He asks, ignoring the suprise in both of their eyes.

"Kyun ka kya matlab?"

Subin looks at them directly and says in a stern tone. "Jitna voh tumlogonke baremein jaanta hai, utna kafi hai. Mai nahi chahta ke tumse influenced hoke voh kisi galat raaste par nikal pade."

They both exchange a glance and keep looking at him in silence.

"Kya jaanta hai vo apne baap ke baremein, Subin?"

Their attention goes towards an elderly man leaning against the room door. His face was showing anger and yet his voice was serene.

"Bolo Subin..?"

Subin jerks his head away causing him to get fiery gazes from the other three. The man walks towards him angrily and holds his elbow, forcing him to look at him.

"Voh apne baap ko ek khatarnaq mujrim samajta hai. Uske baap ne voh jurm kyun kiye, uske piche vajah nahi jaanta."

Subin, in annoyance, "Voh dus saal ka hai Sikandar! Bahot chota hai voh abhi!"

Sikandar looks at him with grim expressions. He points at Shanks and Kabir, "Inn bachon ki kya umar thi Subin, jab inke saath voh sab hua?"

Subin glances at Shanks and Kabir only to find them looking at him with firmness in their eyes.

...

_**14 years ago**_

_A group of kids was surrounded by armed men on all four sides. Loud explosions and along with them, shrieks of people were echoing in the environs. The kids were holding onto each other, crying hard as they watched their whole village being killed by the people who were infact assigned to protect them._

_The village was doomed. The killers were merciless. The worst part was that the kids could do nothing to save their own parents! They were watching their parents die infront of them. The screams of their families were piercing their ears and yet they could not even move from their place because if they did, the men surrounding them will kill them without a second thought, they were warned!_

_"Sh..Sha..Shanks...Am..ammi..ab..abba.." The kid fell down on his knees sobbing hard whilst his right hand was fisting Shanks' t-shirt. Shanks' state was nothing different. He didn't even hear what his friend said. He was panting heavily, not just because of his crying, but also because of the anger residing in him and the helplessness that was making him insane._

_"Hanikarak hai tumhara maa-baap iss duniya keliye. Samjhe? Zyada roo mat varna tumhe bhi maar diya jaega!"_  
_Shanks snapped his head at the person who said that. His eyes were blood-red. The person came near him in anger. "Nazre niche karo. Hum tumhari zindagi bacha rahe hai. Bhulo mat!"_

_But Shanks didn't avert his gaze. Kabir, who was holding his t-shirt, looked at the person in fear because he was armed. He said in a scared tone, "Sha..Shanks," his hiccups were making it difficult to speak, "Naz..naza..r..nazar..mod..do..pl..ple..ase"_

_Shanks looked at him for once but then again turned his gaze towards the person. Seeing this, Kabir pulled him behind but the harm was already done. The person slapped him rigorously causing him to fall down on the ground. Kabir rushed towards him for help but in the very next moment he saw that the man was aiming his gun at them._

_"Ae bache! Dur hojao! Tera aiddost toh ab nahi bachega." He said in a chewing tone, but this time Kabir was looking at him angrily. He scowled, "Ooh! Toh ab iski bimaari tujhe chad gai..Dono ke dono nahi bachoge."_

_The other kids were looking at them in fear. The man put his finger on the trigger when at the exact time loud gunshots were heard. No, no one from the village died, but the people surrounding the kids were fallen on the ground, lifeless!_

_And there rose an uproarious voice, "Charan, Qarim Bachon ko yahanse lejao, Sikandar, Manan, mere saath chalo. Inn logonko chhodenge nahi." The people whom he ordered nodded instaneously and began with assigned tasks._

_Shanks and Kabir stood up still not recovering from the shock that they were saved. They looked at each other. "Kabir..yeh toh.."_

_"Haan." He gulped, his lips quivering, "Raja...iska matlab.." he turned towards Shanks with wide eyes, "Kya yeh log humare parents ko bacha lenge?"_

_Shanks glanced at him before looking at the fire spread around them. It was of no use. He started weeping once again because there was no way their parents could be saved. The village was already dead._  
_"Hey, bache, chalo jaldi, yahan aao. Hume nikalna hoga."_

_Kabir looked at Charan who along with Qarim was taking the kids out of the place, and then looked back at Shanks. And because Shanks was crying, he knew..he knew that his family was dead. _

_" log..ya.. yahan waqt rehte..kyun..nahi..?" He fisted his hand, breaking out into a loud cry. Charan glanced at Qarim and sighed heavily._

_He walked towards the two of them, "Shayad Khuda ko yahi manzur tha." He looked around to find all the kids have left with Qarim and the three were the only ones left behind. He took a deep breath and patted their head. "Khuda par bharosa rakho, chalo."_

_..._

_Charan and Qarim had taken the kids to the river. There were five boats arranged, they made the kids sit and started waiting patiently for their friends to return. It was a chaos. The kids were crying loudly, the fire was spreading through the village and the loud noises of bullets and explosions were making them worry. In such a situation, river route was their only way to escape._

_Moments later, they saw the three returning. They both stood up with a huge smile but..but then they saw that Raja was carrying an injured Sikandar over his back. Yes, they all were injured brutally, but Sikandar was having a bullet wound over his leg._

_Seeing both of them dumbfound, Raja ordered. "Apna mun band karo aur first aid kit nikalo. Ise goli lagi hai." The two nodded._

_He made Sikandar sit down and removed the piece of cloth tied over his leg. Charan handed him the first-aid kit. _  
_"Bhai-jaan", Sikandar stuttered, "Pehle yahanse nikal lete hai..Fir aaramse..goli.."_

_"Shhh. Chup raho tum." Raja said trying to focus on removing the bullet. He glanced up for once and added in a concerned tone, "Thoda dard hoga. Sehen kar lena." Sikandar nodded, gulping down._

_The others made the kids look the other way whereas they themselves closed their eyes. The loud scream that came out from Sikandar's mouth made them flinch._

_"Bas..bas hogaya."_  
_Another painful scream was heard and then the air felt silent again. _  
_"Oye! Hogaya." Hearing this from Raja, the kids removed their hands from over their ears, and the other three opened their eyes. "Chalo tum teeno. Nikalne ki taiyari karo!"_

_"Hmm" The three occupied their respective seats when they heard.._

_"Kya aapne unn..sabko..mar diya?"_

_Raja looked at the kid who said that and sighed. "Nahi..do bach gae. Lekin aag itni zyada hai ke unka zinda rehna namumkin hai."_

_"Kya?" Shanks uttered, "Do bach gae?" He tightened his fist._  
_Kabir got alert by that gesture. He instantly jerked him, "Pagal mat bano Shanks! Hum unka kuch bhi nahi bigad.."_  
_"NAHI!" Shanks yelled in return. "Unhe_ _maare bina mai kahi nahi jaa raha!"_

_He stepped down from the boat and started running back towards the village when Raja tackled him down to the ground._

_"Zyada josh mein mat aao bache!" Raja yelled, holding him down. Shanks was trying to free himself from his grips but he was too strong for him. His eyes once again started shedding tears. "Chhodiye aap mujhe. Mai unhe..aise..zinda nahi chhod..sakta. Unhone meri maa ko..mere baba ko.." he was choking on his tears. "Mai unhe nahi chhodunga! Kabhi nahi!"_

_"Aur kya karloge tum?" Raja whispered dangerously in his ears. "Tumhare gaav ko unn chand logone nahi, iss duniya ne, iss samaj ne jala diya hai! Kya karloge tum iss duniya ka?"_

_Shanks looked at him with a shocked and shattered face. Raja pulled him up to make him stand. "Tumhare maa-baap ke mar jaane se iss jahaan ko koi farak nahi padta. Sirf tum logonko padta hai." he continued in a firm tone"Agar sachmein apne maa-baap ke khoon ka badla lena chahte ho toh uss mukam tak pohocho, jahan tumhare mar jaane se yeh puri duniya hil jaye. Uss mukam par pohocho jahanpar tumhe tumhari zindagi se koi afsos na ho, samajh rahe ho?!"_

_Shanks downed his head and squeezed his eyes shut, bitting his lower lip to stop the crying. He nodded. Raja took some deep breaths to calm himself, then carried Shanks in his arms to take him to the ship._  
_..._  
_**_Present_**_

"Bolo Subin, kya galti thi inn bachon ki? Unn gaav valon ki?" Sikandar says angrily, "Sirf issliye ke gaav ke ek hisse mein ek jaanleva virus fail gaya, pure ke pure gaav ko khatam kar diya gaya. Yeh hai tumhara kanoon?!"

Subin narrows his eyes at him. "Kanoon ko dosh mat do. Jo kuch bhi hua humare haath mein nahi tha!"  
"Jaane dijiye chachu," Kabir interferes, "inki samaj se bahar hai."

"Galat." Shanks says calmly, "Samajhta hai issliye abtak hume apne ghar mein rehne diya hai issne, haina Subin?" He asks mockingly but gets a cold shoulder in return.

He adds, "Bas yaad rakhna Subin..yeh zindagi kya hoti hai, mai achese jaanta hun. Tum hume aaj usse milne se rok rahe ho lekin.." he smirks, "jab tak use uske baap ki asliyat nahi pata chalti, use voh saare taane ek teer ki tarah chubte rahenge. Fir hosake toh bacha lena use..Par baat bahot aage nikal chuki hogi."

He turns to leave along with the other two. Subin grunts and holds Shanks by his elbow. "Bacha bada hogaya hai, hun? Acha hai. Kamse kam ab dimaag mein thodi bahot akal toh aagai hai!"  
Shanks looks at him in confusion.

"Main door se dusra kamra. Jakar millo. Karlo apni zidd puri. Hunh!"  
A look of surprise takes place on Shanks'face but soon gets washed off with a huge smile when he hears his comrades laughing. He shakes his head, disappointed and walks out of the room. His mouth agape when he sees Abhijeet standing there, leaning against the wall, his hands folded against his chest and eyes shedding tears.

"Abh-"

But Abhijeet points a finger at him. "Mujhe uss aadmi ke baremein kuch nahi janna! Mera naam 'Abhijeet' hai aur sirf 'Abhijeet' hi rahega. Uske aage naa kisi Raja ka naam juda tha, na judega!" He warns Shanks and then runs away from there. Shanks tries to go behind him but is stopped by a meek voice, "Mat jaiye uske piche."

Shanks looks down to find Daya. "Par Daya voh-"  
"Use nafrat hai uske pita se. Aapke kuch bhi kehne se nahi rukega voh."

Shanks sighs. "Fir ab?"  
"Mujhe pata hai voh kahan gaya hai." Daya winks at him, "Chalenge aap?"

...

Abhijeet sits down on the grass, tired. Since birth he's heard people hate him and they don't even know it's _him__._ No wonder they aren't wrong but, what's his fault? It's not like he's gonna turn up to be a big criminal when he grows up. No! He isn't being brought up like that. Then, why?!

"Logonke taanon se khudko maar dene se acha hai tum meri baat sunlo."  
He gasps at the sudden voice and turns his head to find Shanks sitting beside him. Shanks' eyes were fixed on him so he calms himself and says, "Unke tanon se mujhe koi farak nahi padta."

Shanks shrugs and lays down on his back, resting his head on his palms."Dikh raha hai."

Abhijeet looks down at him in anger. "Tum kaise aae yahan?"  
"Yo!" He looks at Daya standing just at a little distance from him, grinning like a fool. He clenches his jaw. "Iss ladke ko toh..!"

"Tumhe pata hai ke mai Raja ke saath kaam karta tha?"  
Abhijeet hears Shanks. He gives him a glance then continues to look at the stream. "Jaanta hun."

"Yeh bhi jaante hoge ki humara kaam kya tha."  
Abhijeet gives a death glare to him and then looks at Daya who makes sure to not look like he's listening. Abhijeet sighs and answers in a very low tone, "Logonke murder karna."

"Acha?" Shanks says, mocking him, "Lekin aisa hota toh kya hum fassi par nahi chadte?"  
Abhijeet looks at him in surprise and Shanks grins knowing his trick worked.

...

**_14 _****_**_years _**_****_**_**_ago_**_**_**  
_"Aye! Humne toh sabko orphanage bheja tha na? Fir yeh dono yahan kaise aae?"_

_ "Hunh?" All the members gathered around Manan who said that, and saw two kids standing there with down heads._

_ "Kaun hai yeh dono?"_

_ The kids looked at eachother and grinned. "Mai Kabir, yeh Shanks. Aur hum aajse aapke saath kaam karna chahte hai. Aap ijazat de!"_

_ Qarim frowned. "Kya?!"_  
_ Charan shook his head, disappointed. "Oye Bunny! Zara Raja ko bula lao."_  
_ "Abhi aya!"_

_ Shanks grinned at Charan. "Uncle, aapko yaad hun na mai?"_  
_ "Haan bacha magar," he knelt down, "tum log yahan kyun aae ho?"_

_ "Chacha bataya na", Kabir said, "aapke saath kaam karna hai."_  
_ "Kaun hai?" A firm voice rose indicating their leader's presence._

_ They all greeted him with a smile, Charan initiated. "Dekh Raja, inn dono ko humare saath kaam karna hai."_

_ Raja looked at him in surprise, "Kinhe? Inn bachon ko?"_  
_ They both nodded enthusiastically with, "Hm!" _  
_ "Bwahahahaha!" He laughed, "tum dono ko dus saal aur rukna padega humare saath kam karne."_

_ "Lekin uncle", Shanks said with a smile, "humme taqat hai. Hum aapki bahot madat kar sakte hai."_  
_ "Aur hum dono bahot chalak bhi hai." Kabir grinned, "aapko nae mukam tak pohocha denge."_

_ Raja cocked his eyebrow. "Tum mujhe nae mukam tak pohochaoge?"_

_ Kabir smirks, "Ek mauka toh dijiye. Hum bhi chahte hai ki.." he adds in a low tone, "joh humare gaav mein hua voh kisi aur gaav ke saath na ho."_

_ Raja gazed at them for a brief moment then grinned widely. "Congratulations! Tum dono meri team mein ho!"_

_ "KYYAAAAAAAAA?" His comrades exclaimed._  
_ "Yipeeee!" The kids raised their fists high up in the air._  
_ Raja, with the same grin, "Haan. Kisiko koi problem?"_

_ They all shook their head and Manan muttered. "Agar Sikandar yahan hota toh kamse kam tujhe rokne ki toh sochta! Hum toh kuch kar bhi nahi sakte."_

_ "Hunh!" Raja huffed, "Mera dost tere jaise nahi hai." With that he turned back to the kids. "Aur suno tum dono, yahan koi shararat mat karna...Apne gaav mein kisi school mein jaate the tum?"_

_ They both nodded, so he said. "Good. Yahan par bhi padhai karni hi hogi, samjhe?"_

_ They both nodded again with a huge smile. "Hm!"_

_ Raja smiled back at them and turned to go ordering Charan, "Kisi tutor ko dhundo, jo harroz inhe padhane aa sake, got it?"_

_ Charan nodded smiling disappointedly. He patted Shanks' and Kabir's head with, "Welcome to 'The Revolutionary Army', boys!"_  
_ ..._  
_ "Voh bache bhaag kar aae the!"_

_ "Aur tumne haan karli?"_

_ "Are toh aur kya karta mai? Aur mai unhe padha bhi toh-"_  
_ "Baat voh nahi hai!" Sikandar said, irritated. He turned towards Sonal who was laughing quietly. "Bhabhi-jaan, samjhaiye aap ise." That resulted him to get a smack on head. "Abhi shaadi nahi hui humari, chup kar tu."_  
_ Sonal chuckles, while Sikandar hits him back, "Yeh topic chal raha hai iss-waqt?"_

_ "Are yaar-"_  
_ "Dus saal ke bachon ko khoon kharaba dikhaoge tum? Dimag kahi ghuma kar aae ho?" he muttered angrily._

_ Raja sighed, looking serious now. "Unhone already kafi khoon kharaba dekh liya hai Sikandar, ab unhe usse koi farak nahi padega. They have a strong will. Issliye voh vahanse bhaag sake. Unhe kamzor mat samjho."_

_ Sikandar sighed, laying down comfortably as his leg had started to hurt, "Jo man mein aae karo tum."_  
_ Raja patted his head. "Soja dost, jab waqt aaega, tujhe dikh jaega..mera faisla galat tha ya sahi."_

_His decision indeed was proved right when they found out that Kabir was a truly intelligent kid and Shanks had tremendous strength. They weren't allowed to go out of the basement for two years but were trained to become stronger. And then, when they were finally 14, Raja allowed them to be alongside._

_..._

**_Present_**

"Aam logonko jurmse bachane keliye do dostone, tumhare pita aur Sikandar uncle ne khadi ki thi yeh 'Revolutionary Army', jo fir badhti gai. Jaha par kanoon ke haath rok diye jaate the, vahanpar humara kaam shuru ho jata tha." Shanks explains.  
"Aise bahot se log the uss samay jinhe government khud protect karti thi. Humara nishana voh log the."  
He starts explaining them their objectives and some events that took place after he joined the group.

...  
_"___Alburna__ ___mein bandits ne __________logonka jina haram_________________kardiya__________ ___________hai."___________  
___________"_______________________Plan _________________________banana ___________________________shuru _____________________________karo. _______________________________Jald _________________________________se ___________________________________jald _____________________________________nikalte _______________________________________hai."____________________  
____________________...____________________  
____________________"_________________________________________Chaar ___________________________________________khoon _____________________________________________ho _______________________________________________chuke _________________________________________________hai ___________________________________________________abtak _____________________________________________________Raja, _______________________________________________________police _________________________________________________________dhyaan ___________________________________________________________hi _____________________________________________________________nahi _______________________________________________________________de _________________________________________________________________rahi."_________________________________  
_________________________________"___________________________________________________________________Hmm.._____________________________________________________________________koi _______________________________________________________________________bada _________________________________________________________________________scandal ___________________________________________________________________________hai. _____________________________________________________________________________Dhund _______________________________________________________________________________nikalo _________________________________________________________________________________inn ___________________________________________________________________________________logonko. _____________________________________________________________________________________Utha _______________________________________________________________________________________kar _________________________________________________________________________________________mere ___________________________________________________________________________________________saamne _____________________________________________________________________________________________khada _______________________________________________________________________________________________karo."________________________________________________  
________________________________________________"_________________________________________________________________________________________________Usse ___________________________________________________________________________________________________kya _____________________________________________________________________________________________________hoga?" _______________________________________________________________________________________________________The _________________________________________________________________________________________________________little ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Shanks______________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________asked. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Raja ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________smiled.__________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________"_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hume _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________mohron____________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________ke saath game-planner______________________________________________________________ ko bhi pakadna hai, samjhe_?" _He ruffled __Shanks'__ hair who nodded with a smile._  
_..._

_"Police se protection mil raha hai use. Kya kare?"_  
_"Point blank!"_  
_..._

_"Par Sikandar, ismein bahot risk hai. Humare paas itne aadmi nahi hai ki hum pure sheher koh tabah hone se bacha sake."_

_"Koi isske __baremein__ nahi janta Raja. Hume __jaldse__ jald koi kadam uthana padega."_

_"Ek idea hai!" Kabir exclaims, "Jinn logonko humne kaid karke rakha hai, kyun na unhe hi kaam par lagae?"_  
_"Impossible!" Bunny__ exclaims. "Voh hume dhoka de sakte hai."_  
_"Nahi denge." Kabir says. "Unhe dhamki dedo ki agar unhone humari baat nahi maani toh unki family ko maar dalenge."_

_Raja nods. "Har ek kaidi ke bachhe ko utha kar lao. Criminal background hai __issliye_ _kisike__ gharwale complain bhi nahi karenge aur yeh log humare under rahenge."_  
_"Lekin __Raja-__"_

_Sikandar interferes, "Jo voh kehta hai voh karo. Kisiko koi shikayat hai toh voh piche hat jae."_

_"NO SIR!"_

_..._

Shanks closes his eyes remembering the events that made him strong, a smile spreads across his lips. He looks at Abhijeet to find him still looking at the stream but he knew his attention was at his words. So he continued, "Haan, sahi kehte ho tum. Mara Raja ne logonko, lekin sirf bure logonko. Kyunki voh ache the, mahan nahi."

Abhijeet glances at him from the corner of his moist eyes. Daya was also listening to him cautiously.  
"Unhone kanoon ke saamne saare murders ke ilzaam apne sar leliye, sirf hume bachane keliye. Abbhi kahoge ke voh bure the?"

Abhijeet sniffles, "Lekin..Shanks?" He turns around, fisting his sleeves tightly, "Ismein mera kya kasoor hai? Sab log.. mujhse nafrat..kyun karte..hai?" He gasps for air. "Maine toh..kisiko..kisiko bhi nahi mara na?..Fir mujhe kyun...saza milni chahiye?..Kyun kehte..hai log ki..mujhe..ki mujhe.." he burries his face into his hands finding it too hard to not sob, yelling , "ki mujhe jeene ka koi hak nahi?!"

Daya stands up from his place in fright but Shanks signals him to stop.

"Taane maine bhi khae hai, Rajkumar, tumhe toh duniya pehchanti nahi, hume toh pehchanti thi. Lekin humne voh sab undekha kar diya." Abhijeet let's out a choked sob, Daya was also crying. "Logonki nafrat ko keemat dete dete, apnon ke pyaar ko undekha mat karo Abhijeet."

Abhijeet looks at him in surprise and then nods strenuously because that's all he could do in that condition. Watching him cry like that, Daya once again tries to go near him but Shanks holds him back. "Bahot ziddi hai aap."

Daya's lips quiver, "Par Shanks mera bhai.."

Shanks whispers in his ears, "Theek hai voh.." then whispers to himself, "Ab theek hai."

...

_**Next Day**_

"Itni jaldi yahanse chale jaoge aisa toh mujhe laga nahi tha Shanks." Subin chuckles. Shanks shrugs, "Ek zaruri kaam hai. Use jaldse jald niptana padega."

Subin frowns, "Koi illegal.."

Instead of Shanks, Reyansh laughs and answers, "Humlog legal kaam kabse karne lage, Subin?" They all laugh at it.

Subin looks at them in anger, "Dekho tumlog mujhe majboor-"

"Ahan, Subin babu," Qarim says, "humne abhitak koi illegal kaam kiya nahi hai jo aap hume arrest karle."

"Aur kiss haq se.."

Their word-fight continues while on the other hand..

"Aap sab.. itni jaldi jaarahe hai?" Daya says, sniffling.

Kabir laughs. "Ro mat chote-miyan. Taqdeer mein hoga toh hum fir milenge."

Daya climbs over Kabir's leg who picks him up in his arms. "Lekin aap toh mujhe bandook chalana sikhane vaale the na?"

"Hahahaha..agar aapko banduk chalana sikha diya toh aapke voh boodhe nanu mujhe banduk se thok nahi denge?"

"Oye! Boodha kise keh raha hai? Aaj bhi tujhe hara sakta hun mai."

Daya shakes his head in disappointment. He whispers to Kabir, "Aa gae hitler!" Kabir covers his mouth to stop from breaking out into a laughter. Subin hits Daya on the head.

"Owww!"

"Kuch zyada hi bolne lage ho!" Subin roared.

"Bache ko kya mar rahe ho Subin." Shanks frowns.

Subin was going to say something when Daya interrupts, "Aur nahi toh kya?! Dekho Shanks.." in a fake crying tone, "kitne zulm hote hai mere upar yahan.." he adds in a cheerful tone, "tum mujhe apne saath kyun nahi lekar chalte?"

*BANG*

"OOOOWWWWW"

"EK AUR BHI SHABD NIKLA AB TUMHARE MUN SE TOH MUJHSE BURA KOI NAHI HOGA."

The others pity over Daya including Abhijeet himself who murmurs under his breath, "Aapse bura vaise bhi iss duniya mein kaun hai, Dadu!"

He shakes his head turning towards Shanks. "Hum fir milenge na?"

Shanks shrugs, too casually, "Kya pata?"

Abhijeet looks at him in surprise, "Kya matlab? Tum mujhse dobara milna nahi chahte?"

Shanks jerks his head away. "Tum jaise kamzor bachese kaun milna chahega? Apne paas dekho aur mere paas dekho." Showing him his muscles, "dekho mai kitna strong hun!"

Abhijeet smiles, "Hehehe..theek hai! Fir mai bhi bada hokar bahot strong banunga!"

"Not possible!"

"Mai tumse fir milunga."

"Not possible!"

Abhijeet in a stubborn tone, "Tum mera mazak mat udao! Mai sach keh raha hun. Mai aage chalkar tumse zarur milunga!"

"Firse," Shanks sticks out his tongue at him, "Not. Possible. Shihihi!"

Abhijeet snaps his head up at him. Anger starts building within him. "Hunh! Jab mai bada hojaunga na, toh mai iss duniya ko hila kar rakh dunga aur voh bhi kanoon ke saath milke! Mai apni zindagi bina kisi afsos ke jiyunga! Ek din aaega jab.." his voice chokes, "jab mai tumse..bhi strong banunga. Tab mai tumhe bhi..hara dunga! Vada hai mera tumse! Uss waqt mere paas rote mat aane ke.." he speaks through hiccups,"ke maine tumhe chetavni nahi di!"

_..._

_"Aapne aisa kyun kiya?!" Shanks yelled in a frustrated voice, holding Raja from his collar, "Jab hum sabne milkar murders kiye the toh ilzaam sirf aap-" He felt a pressure over his mouth making it impossible for him to speak anything._

_"Dheere bolo, koi sunn na le." It was Raja. A comrade of Raja stood up in anger and was going to slap Shanks when Raja pushed him away. "Agar ise koi haath lagaega toh voh jaan se jaega."_

_Shanks looked at Raja in surprise who just smiled back at him. "Aap..kyun?!"_

_Raja shook his head. "Meri zindagi yahitak mayne thi. Abse meri jagah tum loge." Gasps were heard in the cell but he paid no heed to them. He just picked the cowboy hat from over his head and placed it over Shanks' head. Everyone was in utter shock, excepting Sikandar but when Raja said 'Iss topi ki keemat bahot zyada hai. Ise sirf iske asli haqdar ko hi pehnana zaruri hai. Yaad rakhoge na yeh baat..Shanks?" everyone fell quite._

_Some tears slipped down through Shanks' eyes , his weeping soon turned into a loud sob. He nodded his head vigorously, telling his leader that he was ready to take the responsibility._

_..._

Shanks smirks at himself unnoticed by Abhijeet. He removes the hat over his head. "Agar aisa hai toh.." he takes Abhijeet's hat in his hands and places his own over Abhijeet's head, "mai tumhara intezar karunga. Tab tak meri topi tumhare sar par rahegi. Jab tum bade hojaoge tab yeh mujhe lautane aajana." He grins, "yeh mera khazana hai, ise sambhalke rakhna, theek hai Rajkumar?"

Tears start spilling down Abhijeet's cheeks. He hugs Shanks around his knees. Shanks pats over his head with a smile, then pulling over some stern expressions, he signals his team that they need to leave. They smile at him and wave off at Subin and Daya. An affectionate smile comes on Kabir's lips seeing Daya cry his heart out because of Kabir's departure whereas Abhijeet was shedding tears over Shanks'.

Kabir closes his eyes when hears, "Daya ka toh tumse kuch zyada hi lagav ho gaya hai."

He opens his eyes to see Shanks winking at him. The others shake their head in disappointed smiles and start walking further. Kabir smiles warmly. "Humare Rajkumar ne vahi kaha na jo ussdin Raja ne tumse kaha tha?"

_"Agar sachmein apne maa-baap ke khoon ka badla lena chahte ho toh uss mukam tak pohocho, jahan tumhare mar jaane se yeh puri duniya hil jaye. Uss mukam par pohocho jahanpar tumhe tumhari zindagi se koi afsos na ho, samajh rahe ho?!"_

Shanks closes his eyes as a smile appears on his face too but he doesn't say anything. Kabir shakes his head and puts his hand over his friend's shoulder knowing that he needs that support now but will never ask for it. Shanks rests his head over Kabir's shoulder tiredly, whilst they both keep walking further without speaking anything further.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N ****So tell me, tell me..kaise raha? **

**I hope it was worth the wait and patience? If not, I am sorry but I really enjoyed writing this one. Once I'll complete any of my two stories, I am might write a part two. Anyone interested? **

**My prelims are finally over today! Yipeee! Might update the other stories too.**

**Please, please, please read and review. I've pour all of my heart and energy while writing this one!**

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


End file.
